The Tree
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Ada sebuah misteri di taman belakang sekolah. Pada salah satu rimbunan pohon besar itu tertulis kalimat 'Hatiku masih tertambat disini'. Hinata yang tak tau menau apapun tentang misteri itu menjadikan taman belakang sekolah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada disana dan akankah Hinata dapat mengubahnya?/ "Andai suatu saat, aku hidup kembali. Fic dedicated for NHDD#3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, Super OOC, alur kecepetan, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, dwwl.**

**-NaruHina Present-**

**A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dengan bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh)**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun baik yang materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**-The Tree by Akemi M.R-**

**Summary: Ada sebuah misteri di taman belakang sekolah. Pada salah satu rimbunan pohon besar itu tertulis kalimat 'Hatiku masih tertambat disini'. Hinata yang tak tau menau apapun tentang misteri itu menjadikan taman belakang sekolah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada disana dan akankah Hinata dapat mengubahnya?/ "Andai suatu saat, aku hidup kembali. Aku ingin bertemu dengan jenis yang sama denganmu, apapun itu. agar aku bisa bersamamu"/"Berbahagialah untukku, Hinata-chan. Meskipun bukan denganku"/**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. So, here we go. Happy reading, minna!**

**-ooo-**

Pagi yang sangat cerah, secerah hati Hinata kala pertama kali datang ke sekolah barunya. Sekolah ini sangat bagus dan luas, tidak salah jika termasuk salah satu dari jajaran sekolah favorit di kota ini. saking luasnya sampai Hinata ragu jika ia bisa menghafal semua jalur di sini. Mungkin, lain kali ia akan membuat denah agar tak tersesat seperti sekarang. Dan karena itu pula suasana hatinya tak secerah ketika pertama kali berangkat.

Padahal Hinata sudah datang sedari pagi agar tak telat. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna kembali mengabaikannya. Yah, seringnya begitu. Beberapa menit lagi, bel sekolah akan berdering yang berarti akhir dari perjalanan panjangnya. Tapi, nampaknya gadis itu masih belum menemukan titik terang akhir perjalanannya.

Belum lagi, ia juga memiliki sifat malu yang kelewat akut hingga menghentikan niatnya untuk bertanya pada beberapa siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang.

'Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?' erang Hinata putus asa.

Langkahnya kali ini membawanya pada sebuah tempat yang cukup rindang. Malah mungkin sedikit lebih gelap. Kalau tidak salah, kakaknya yang kebetulan alumni sekolah ini pernah menceritakan bahwa disamping memiliki taman depan yang indah, _Konoha High School_ juga mempunyai taman belakang yang tak kalah memukau. Mungkin ini taman belakang yang dimaksud sang kakak. Sayang sekali sedikit tak terawat.

"Aku lelaaaah"

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah salah satu pohon terbesar atau mungkin satu-satunya pohon terbesar yang terletak di jajaran pohon-pohon yang sedang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara baritone menyadarkan gadis indigo itu dari dunianya. Disampingnya, tampak seorang pemuda tampan sedang bersidekap angkuh.

"Aku tersesat"

Pemuda yang juga sepertinya siswa sekolah ini –dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya- mengerutkan kening heran.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau bersekolah disini dan masih tersesat?"

Sekarang bola mata sewarna sapphire-nya berputar ke atas. Ugh!

"Sebenarnya masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum aku resmi bersekolah disini" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan sinis dari pemuda itu dengan kalem.

"Dan sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ruang kepala Sekolah"

**-ooo-**

**Title: The Tree**

**Main pair: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Mistery and Romance (?)**

**Fic dedicated for NHDD#3**

**-oo-**

Memalukan!

Apakah seperti itu sikapnya pada seorang yang baik hati yang beberapa jam yang lalu menolongnya dengan memberitahukan arah tetap langsung menuju Ruang kepala Sekolah? Dengan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun? Oh, sepertinya ajaran papa Hiashi masih belum melekat disanubari gadis indigo itu.

Sehingga, saat bel berdering nyaring ia dengan buru-buru bertanya pada Ino yang, bodohnya ia, kebetulan bersekolah lebih lama disini. Perlu diketahui bahwa Ino adalah tetangga Hinata. Untuk segera memberitahukan arah kembali ke taman belakang sekolah. Perlu diketahui pula, sebenarnya Hinata gadis pelupa dan Ino tau pasti tentang itu.

"Apa mau kuantar? _Well_, aku khawatir kau akan tersesat seperti tadi, Hinata-_chan_"

Sungguh perhatian!

"Kau baik sekali, Ino_-chan_! Tapi, tidak usah. Aku takut merepotkanmu, dan err- Gaara-_san_sudah menunggu dari tadi"

Hinata menunjuk pintu kelas yang terhalang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang menjabat sebagai kekasih sahabatnya selama 4 bulan terakhir.

"Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah karena..-"

"_Jaaaa!"_

"..-disana cukup angker"

Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlebih dulu Hinata memotongnya dengan pamit tergesa-gesa. Melewati Gaara dan jadilah Ino sendiri dalam kelas itu –Gaara masih di perbatasan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Tidak! Ini bukan tidak ada apa-apa. Ada yang aneh. Firasatnya jarang meleset dan Ino meyakininya.

"Ayo ke kantin"

**-ooo-**

Seorang gadis indigo menghampiri sebuah pohon sambil berlari-lari kecil. Hinata membungkuk. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Beberapa bulir keringat jatuh menuruni tengkuk dan wajahnyanya. Sejenak ia menormalkan aktivitas tubuhnya dengan menarik lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan.

Celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pemuda pirang yang beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada apa-apa selain pohon, rumput, tanah, udara dkk. Mengedikkan bahunya singkat Hinata kembali duduk dibangku yang tersedia.

'Nanti juga dia akan datang. Kutunggu saja'

Iris amethyst-nya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah ukiran pisau di batang pohon di belakangnya yang biasa menjadi sandaran.

'**Hatiku masih tertambat disini'**

Telapak tangan Hinata mengelus ukiran halus itu dengan seksama. Seolah mempelajari stuktur didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**DEG**

Jantung Hinata seolah mau keluar dari tempatnya. Bahkan Hinata meyakininya. Well, jika saja suara itu naik beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, kemungkinan itu malah sangat mungkin terjadi.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku dan kau menanyakan hal itu dua kali!"

"Dan aku tak menginginkan jawaban 'Aku tersesat' untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan tersesat. Aku hanya lupa jalan kemari…-"

"Nah, apa kubilang!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku hanya lupa jalan kemari . Jadi, aku bertanya pada Ino-_chan"_

Naruto mengerutukan keningnya heran. 'Gadis ini benar-benar aneh'

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Jika detik lalu Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya mirip cumi-cumi sambil menatap Naruto kesal. Maka, detik berikutnya gadis itu justru sebaliknya. Membungkuk sopan sambil menyunggingkan senyum menawan.

"_Arigatou_, err..-"

"Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto"

"_Arigatou,_ Naruto-_senpai_"

"Aku bukan _senpai-_mu"

Tensi darah Hinata yang biasanya stabil tiba-tiba naik drastis. Entah kenapa jika bersama pemuda ini, Hinata bisa berubah menjadi apapun. Tak terkecuali menjadi pemarah.

"Bisakah kau tak bersikap sinis padaku, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Nah, itu yang aku mau" Naruto menyeringai tampan. Sial!

**DEG**

Sial tiga belas! Kenapa Naruto bisa dengan begitu mudah mengacak-acak perasaannya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku 'Naruto', lebih baik lagi 'Naruto-_kun'_. Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku '_senpai'_"

Oh, Tuhan Hinata menyukai senyum Naruto, yang sialnya, tampak menggetarkan hati itu!

**-0000000-**

Hari ini ke 3 hari Hinata memiliki kebisaan aneh. Yaitu, selalu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah setiap jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Kau mau kesana lagi?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Itu ditekankan dengan kernyitan dalam di dahinya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau tau bahwa tempat itu seram Hinata?" Ino melebarkan jangkauan lengannya ke samping. Seolah mengatakan secara non verbal masa-begitu-saja-kau-tidak-tau-?

Hinata memutar bola mata ke atas. Ino bisa jadi aktris hebt jika ia menginginkan. Pasalnya, ke-paranoidan-nya, yang entah sungguhan atau bohongan terasa sangat wajar dan nyata. "Tidak, dan maaf aku terburu-buru. Jaa, Ino-chan"

Gadis indigo itu kembali meninggalkan si gadis blonde yang kini meracau tak jelas.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino menampakkan ekspressi seolah esok hari dirinya akan dipenggal hidup-hidup. Yah, kemungkinan itu tidak lebih baik tapi cukup baik jika disejajarkan dengan kemungkinan yang ditakutinya.

"Ada masalah, Gaara-kun"

Jika Ino sudah menampakkan ekspressi itu, apalah kekuatan preman yang dimiliki Gaara jadi tak ubahnya kapuk terhempas angin. Jelas, ini masalah yang gawat.

"Apa?"

-ooo-

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya. "Hm?"

"Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu"

Dengan penuh suka cita Hinata menyodorkan sekotak bekal yang terbalut kain warna biru samudra. Selaras dengan iris mata Naruto.

"Maaf aku sudah kenyang"

Hinata mengerucuntukan bibirnya begitu mendengar tanggapan tak acuh Naruto. "Makanlah! Agar kau cepat besar"

"Hei, tubuhku sudah ideal!" dengus Hinata tak terima.

"Well, mengingat lekuknya berada di tempat-tempat yang pas. Kupikir juga begitu" goda Naruto menyeringai setan.

Pelan-pelan rona merah menjalari pipi Hinata begitu memahami maksud yang diucapkan Naruto secara terselubung. Dan memukul dada pemuda itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha!"

Naruto bisa sangat mempesona terhadap seorang gadis. Namun, lebih sering ia bersikap sinis dan cuek. Jika Naruto sudah begini, adakah seorang gadis yang bisa bertahan dari pesonanya?

TBC

Apa , masih layak masuk event?

Bah, saya gatau - -a ini aja NHDD petama saya. So, KEEP or DEL?

_Hontou ni gomenasai_

_Dan_

_Arigatou gozaimasu_

Salam hangat penuh cinta lagi

**Akemi M.R**

_Sign out,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, Super OOC, alur kecepetan, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, dwwl.**

**-NaruHina Present-**

**A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dengan bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh)**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun baik yang materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**-The Tree by Akemi M.R-**

**Summary: Ada sebuah misteri di taman belakang sekolah. Pada salah satu rimbunan pohon besar itu tertulis kalimat 'Hatiku masih tertambat disini'. Hinata yang tak tau menau apapun tentang misteri itu menjadikan taman belakang sekolah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada disana dan akankah Hinata dapat mengubahnya?/ "Andai suatu saat aku hidup kembali. Aku ingin bertemu di kehidupan yang sama denganmu dengan jenis yang sama. Apapun itu, agar aku bisa bersamamu/"Berbahagialah untukku, Hinata-chan. Meskipun bukan denganku"/**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. So, here we go. Happy reading, minna!**

Hinata tampak cantik, menakjubkan dan ia tampak… hidup.

Jika bisa Naruto rela menukar apapun yang ia punya saat ini untuk mencium gadis itu.

"Hinata"

Tapi, ia sadar jika ia pun tak punya apa-apa.

"Ya?"

Bahkan keberadaannya pun antara ada dan tiada..

"Maukah kau menyimpan ini untukku?"

Itu hanya sebuah kalung sederhana. Dengan liontin berbentuk huruf N. Naruto meletakannya diatas telapak tangan kanan Hinata. Itu terasa sgt romantic.

"N untuk Naruto?"" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Dan benar saja, pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Aku mau!"

"Bolehkah aku memasangkannya untukmu?"

Sekarang, giliran Naruto yang bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Hinata-chan!"

Teriakan dari dua orang berbeda gender –sebenarnya hanya satu yang berteriak- panic segera mengalihkan perhatian si gadis indigo.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sg pemuda beriirs samudra. Namun, saat ia menoleh Naruto tak ada disampingnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Na.."

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah meninggal 5 thn yang lalu Hinata-chan!"

**DEG**

Akalnya masih belum dapat menerima berita ini. Naruto? Sudah meninggal? Lebih parah, 5 thn y=g lalu? Yang benar saja!

"Dia bunuh diri disini. Tidak ada yang tau penyebabnya. Ada yang mengatakan karena kekasihnya kecelakaan lalu meninggal dan sepertinya Naruto tak rela. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya." Penjelasan dari Ino seolah menyatukan kepingan mozaik yang salama ini menjadi pertanyaan dlm benaknya yang tak mampu diutarakannya pada sosok itu.

Semuanya tepat.

Itulah kenapa selama ini pemuda itu hanya muncul saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Tak ada yang tau pasti penyebabnya kenapa"

Itulah kenapa Naruto selalu menolak bekal pemberiannya

"Intinya, ia memang bukan sosok yang nyata"

itulah kenapa..

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Kegelapan perlahan menariknya menuju inti pusat.

"Hinata!"

**-ooo**-

Sore hari itu segalanya masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah kealphaaan pemuda itu dan fakta bahwa Hinata mengetahui segalanya menyangkut hal itu. bahkan ia melihat foto kekasih Naruto yang anehnya mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Malah mungk9n orang awam akan menganggap mereka kembar jika melupakan fakta bahwa keduanyahanya berbeda model, warna rambut serta warna iris mata.

Kekasih Naruto mempunyai model rambut pendek sebahu berwarna cokelat eboni dan tampak terawatt dipermanis dengan iris hitam bening jernih yang menghanyuntukan.

Hinata kembali mengusap ukiran yang konon diukir Naruto sebelum ia menemui sg ajal.

"Andai suatu saat aku hidup kembali. Aku ingin bertemu di kehidupan yang sama denganmu dengan jenis yang sama. Apapun itu, agar aku bisa bersamamu"

**TES **

Setetes air mata jatuh bebas meresap di tanah yang dipijaknya. Ini sungguh menyesakkan. Biarlah, air mata ini keluar bersama semua kesedihan yang diembannya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Suar baritone itu.

Lagi.

Hinata segera berbalik dan benar saja, iris amethyst itu menemukan apa yang di carinya pemuda piraang yang mempunyai senyum paling menawan di mata Hinata. Naruto. Ia tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Kau membawa kalung itu?

Kembali gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlalu bingung memikirkan jawaban yang lain. Toh, lidahnya pun kelu.

Hinata tak pernah memperhatikan saat seberkas cahaya mentari sore menyinari sosok itu., sosok itu menjadi lebih transparan. Ia juga tak pernah memperhatikan kenapa aura suram nan dingin selalu melingkupi sosok itu dan lebih parah lagi, ia baru menyadari semua itu kala sosok itu akan pergi meniggalkannya.

Hinata tau ia terlambat. Tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

Setidaknya Naruto mungkin akan berpamitan dengannya. Ia tak boleh mengharap lebih dari ini meskipun ingin.

**CHU~**

Ciuman itu seperti kita mersakan sebuah kehmpaan seak yang menyenangkan.

"Rasa ciuman hantu tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?"

Bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia katakana? Hinata lebih memilih diam karena toh yang ada dipikirannya saat ini percuma untuk diucapkan.

"Siswa itu adalah aku, Hinata-chan dan hatiku masih tertambat disini"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah berjanji padanya akan memeberikan kalung itu. tapi, janji itu hanya sebatas janji. Karena dia terlebih dulu meninggalkanku. Tapi, sekarang urusanku sudah selesai"

Seharusnya ia tak pernah mengenal Naruto. Kejujuran yang dilontarkan pemuda itu menyakitkan. bukankah begitu? Bukankah realita kehidupan memang seperti itu?

"Jadi, aku hanya pemberhentian sesaat dan alat untuk menuntaskan janjimu? Aku bukan kekasihmu, Naruto-kun"

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit. Ini salah Naruto yang member harapan semu padanya dan sebagian besar salah hatinya yang mau saja menerima semua itu.

"Aku tau. Terus terang, kekasihku tak pernah salah arah karena aku selalu ada disampignya. Tapi, bukan itu intinya"

Hinata sadar. Jika perbedaan alam adalah salah satu faktor penghambat bersatunya hubungan mereka. tapi, ia tak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri karena bukan factor itu yang terpenting. Factor utamanya karena rasa cinta pemuda itu yang begitu besar pada kekasihnya.

"Kalung itu juga melambangkan hatiku. Maukah kau membawanya untukku? Agar aku tak khawatir lagi?"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Kau jahat Naruto-kun! Kau membuat aku mencintaimu lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku tau percuma saja. Aku tak bisa!"

Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang bahkan hantu sekalipun berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Tak terkecuali, Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata-chan. Kau satu-satunya orang yang berani dtg kesini tanpa rasa takut sedikitapiun –yah, mungkin itu karena kau tidak mengtahui kabar yang beredar di sekolah. Aku menyukai senyummu, tawamu, bahkan aku menyukai kemarahanmu. Kau tau? Kupikir kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku"

Sosok itu perlahan memudar hingga meninggalkan pendar cahaya putih redup dan iotu membuat Naruto lebih transparan. Tak ada waktu lagi.

"Berbahagialah untukku, Hinata-chan. Walaupun bukan denganku. Kau gadis yang baik, kau lebih dari pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku"

Selesai!

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan. Perlahan mengabur meninggalkan sebuah pendar cahay tipis yang juga perlahan menghilang.

Hinata duduk di satu- satu bangku yang tersedia di taman itu, mendongak menatap dahan pohon yang besar , menutup mata seolah menyembunyikan sinar mata yang mulai meredup dlm amethystnya.

Jujur saja, Hinataterlalu lelah memahami semua ini. Satu minggu ini benar-benar menguras emosi.

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Aku pantas mendapat yang lebih baik. Tapi, dapatkah aku melakukannya jika aku hanya bisa meliahtmu?"

**TES**

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Semakin deras diikuti tetesan air mata yang lain. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya guna meredam isak tangis.

Separuh hatinya terbang menghilang terbawa oleh pemuda itu dan separuhnya lagi telah hancur berkeping-keping –itu juga jika masih dlm kepingan. Cinta Hinata bterbalas. Namun, cinta itu tak dapat bersatu. Cinta yang tak dapat memiliki memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, Hinata harus berusaha membiasakannya.

"Akan selalu ada tempat dihatiku untukmu, Naruto-kun"

_**THE END **_

**-ooo-**

_**OMAKE**_

Pagi ketujuh Hinata baru berani mengunjungi taman itu lagi. Itu pun ditemani oleh Ino yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Jika hanya lewat sambil lalu tak masalah, bukan?

"Hinata-chan, ayo kembali" seret Ino

"Tunggu dulu, Ino-chan!" cegah Hinata.

Namun, saat sudah sampai disana ada sebuah kejangggalan. Pohon itu menghilang beserta bangkunya.

"Dimana pohon itu?"

"Pohon apa?"

"Pohon yang disampingnya ada bangku tamannya"

"Selama ini disini tak pernah diberi bangkuu taman karena terlalu rimbun. Khawatirnya, malah dijadikan tempat bermesraan" jelas gadis blonde itu mengeruntukan keningnya heran.

Sekarang, giliran si indigo yang melakukan hal serupa. "Tapi, aku yakin ada pohon di tengah yang disampingnya ada bangku taman. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Pohon itu jg tidak ada. Apa mungkin sudah ditebang?"

Ino memandng Hinata dengan pandangan yang seolah menyiratkan scr non verbal Apa-Maksud-Mu?

"Pohon-pohon disini dilarang ditebang. Aku berani menjamin"

.

.

.

See ya in da next fic.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudi baca fic gaje bin absurd binti gajelas ini *peyuk-peyuk XD.

Maaf ga bisa bales atu-atu. ToT

Salam hangat penuh cinta muacch

**Akemi M.R**

Sign out,


End file.
